This changes everything
by thestoriesyoulove
Summary: Ellie Winston has has a rough time of it. But when a face she though was long gone returns how will she handel it? Along with everything else she has going on? I own nothing!
1. She's back

Being a girl in SAMCRO can be really hard. But for me Ellie Winston things are so much harder. It's been a few months since my grandpa died, coping was hard but what scares me the most? That the one and only person I could really trust is now gone. All I have left is Kenny. I know what you're thinking; you have your dad duh. Well yes and no. Yes because well he is my dad and I can tell him everything. And no because after he ran off for awhile he can back and is now as loyal as ever to the sons. Well as loyal as he can be after all that happened. But man did he turn around quick. Man is just like a pit bull, strong, kind and forgiving. Clay is still in the hospital jax is still pissed, and other than that things are going normally. Well as normal as possible for the sons.

As I'm sitting in the club house Tara walks up to me with little Abel and Tomas and smiles. I smile back at her and look at the little boy's man they are the spitting image of Jax. "Do you mind watching them for a little while"? She asks. "I need to go to work and Gemma is running errands. But she should be back in an hour". I smile at her. I had so much respect for this woman. She has been through so much and has stayed with Jax through all of it. "Of course I will". I say "thank you so much I really appreciate it". I take Tomas from her and say "It's no problem really any time". She smiles and walks away to her car and waves goodbye.

After playing with the boys in the clubhouse for a little while Gemma comes bursting through the door caring a ton of groceries. I look and see my little brother Kenny, Is not very far behind. She sets the bags down with a grunt and I walk over to her holding Tomas. She smiles and gives me a kiss on the check and takes the little boy. "Thanks for watching him baby girl". I smile "No problem". I look over at Kenny he has a grim look on his face. "That may not be a problem but this is". He says and motions me to follow him to the window. A silver prius was in one of the parking spots. A tall thin blonde woman steps out of the driver's side. And on the passenger's side a tall teenage boy with blonde hair. I can't believe my eyes she is back. I look over at Kenny with wide eyes he just looks at me and turns away while muttering shit under his breath. I turn away from the window and look up toward the roof and say "Really? Why me"?


	2. Over my dead body

Ok thank you to all the people who added this to their fav stories! I would really love if you guys would review! And sorry these updates are so far apart I have school! I know Kenny and Ellie are probably younger but let's just pretend and I have no idea what lylas son's name is so his name is Chris So there ages are Ellie: 16 Kenny: 15 Chris: 15 Thank you! I own nothing it all belongs to the god Kurt Sutter!

I storm out the door with Kenny hot my heels. This stupid little bitch knew what she was getting into. And she bails as soon as she can. Last time when she left I didn't have a chance to say anything to her. But I always promised myself that if I had the chance I would rock that girl's world.

Lyla looks over and see's me coming toward her. Her eyes are wide she knows I'm pissed. Chris see's me going at her and comes over and grabs me. "Let go of me you bastard"! Kenny pulls me behind him and punches Chris right in the nose. "Son of a bitch you stupid little bitch"! Kenny glares at him "Who you calling a bitch you little bastard child". He sneered. "Kenny"! Gemma yelled out she came running over with chibs and tig close behind. "What the fuck is going on"! Tig yelled my eyes were still fixed during the fight I saw that she still had he crow. Well not for fucking long."You stupid whore! You don't deserve my dad! You knew what you were getting into and when you hit one little snag you just bail! You don't deserve to have that crow. And when I'm finished with you won't have it. You are disgusting"! I scream at the top of my lungs and Gemma comes over to me and puts my arm around me. "Baby comes on you and Kenny come back into the clubhouse and cool off. Lyla you and Chris wait in the office I will be there in a second".

Once everything had settled down and me and Kenny were in the clubhouse gemma sat down with us and we talked. "What the hell happened? I mean I know you two are upset with what happened but you can't act like that I mean she is still your dad's old lady". Before I could scream in protest I hear the roar of motorcycles. Shit I think this really can't go well. Why does everything have to have the worst timing? Gemma's head snaps up. "Im going to check on Lyla and chris don't move". She scolds. She looks me in the eye and says "Think you can handle telling your dad"? I shake my head yes and she walks out of the clubhouse and out to the office. Kenny looks at me and says "So how are we going to tell him"? I shrug how are we going to tell him?

Five minutes later opie walks in happy to see his kids after and long run. He walks in and see's Ellie leaned up against the bar and Kenny sitting on a stool behind her they both looked pissed. I look between the two. "What's wrong"? Ellie just gives me this evil looking smile and says there is a whore waiting for you in the garage". I look over at Kenny and with a smile he says "Happy valentine's day dad"!

Ok so the valentine's thing is a little cheesy but whatever The next chapter will probably be a lot of dialogue between Lyla and opie and all the kids so look forward to that


	3. The tables are turning

Ok I'm so sorry! It has been forever! My sister is in collage and has two English classes and is on the computer all the time! I will try and make this extra long if I can! I know opie sees Lyla after she ran off but in this story he didn't! I own nothing! All belongs to Kurt Sutter!Thank you to all the people who added this story! I love reviews!

Opie looked at both of his kids. This had to be some kind of nasty prank. She couldn't be back. She packed all her shit and left. Ellie and Kenny are still staring at me. I know they want a response. I look Ellie dead in the eyes.

"Where is she"?

Ellie smirks and says "In the office with Gemma and her dumb ass kid".

I turn on my heel and head to the garage.

When I get there Gemma and Lyla are talking and Chibs is trying to patch up piper and his broken nose. They all get dead silent when I walk into the room Gemma rises from her chair.

"We are going to give you two a minute".

They all leave and Chibs says "come on lass I will clean you up in the clubhouse I promise I won't let Kenny attack you again".

When everyone leaves Lyla and Opie look each other in the eye. Lyla is the first to speak. "He has a great left hook like his dad".

Opie looks at the floor not sure what to say. "Why? Why leave and not tell me. Why leave and not call. Why come back now"? He shouts.

Lyla has tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry I left and I thought about it and I want to be a family. I got scared and left. It was wrong. Really wrong. But I think we can work things out. I mean to be a family will be easier on all of us even more so the kids".

Opie laughs. "Ellie hasn't stopped talking about how much she hates you since you left. And Kenny"? He scoffed "he burned all our wedding pictures. This isn't going to be a walk in the park. But I'm willing to try".

He said. Lyla smiled she missed this man so much. "Thank you".

Opie knew that Lyla loved Kenny and Ellie. But he wasn't so sure it was the other way around. He looked at Lyla who looked so happy. And then he flashed forward to when he tells the kids. He sees things breaking, Ellie crying Kenny going after piper again. Was this a good idea?

"Maybe they should take it slow. Maybe we should keep this on the down low". He says Lyla looks up at him.

"Why"?

"We need to give the kids a little bit of time to digest this. It's a lot to take in". Lyla smiles,

" Ok your right that is what's best".

Ellie and Kenny were looking out the window of the club house. Kenny really fucked up Piper's nose and Chibs was still trying to fix it up back in the dorms.

"That's one hell of a fist you got there Kenny"

Tig said as he lit a cigarette at the bar. Gemma asked if she would watch them after the whole Hit-Piper-in-the-face thing. Ellie and Kenny both turned and looked at their "Uncle"

"Got to get you in the ring sometime. You would kick some ass".

Kenny rolled his eyes he didn't have much interest in the club. This really pissed Opie off.

"I think they are making up"

Ellie said in disbelief. This little whore. How could she just walk in here and win her dad back? This is bullshit.

"come here doll"

Tig said pulling Ellie into a hug. He felt for her she had been through a lot.

"It will be alright"

"Thanks uncle Tig"

Little did Ellie and Kenny know, one secret was about to resurface. That would really change who they called there "Uncle".

Love it? No? Well whatever it is let me know! A little FYI Kenny and Ellie have no idea that clay killed there grandpa and tig killed there mom. They are in the dark on almost everything! Til next time!


End file.
